Stalmaster
is a mini-boss from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is a more powerful version of Stalfos that uses its four arms to wield three differently shaped swords and one axe. Two Stalmasters are found in game. One is the mini-boss of the Ancient Cistern where it guards the Whip, and the other is found in the Sky Keep, guarding the Triforce of Courage. The second Stalmaster is assisted by six Cursed Bokoblins. Battle Initially, the Stalmaster will attack Link using only two swords, while keeping its two unoccupied arms crossed. Link must attack from precise angles like he would against a normal Stalfos in order to penetrate the Stalmaster's defense. After sustaining enough damage, it will unfold its arms and draw two more weapons, boosting its defense. Occasionally, the Stalmaster will parry Link's attacks. Link can disarm the Stalmaster by using a well timed Shield Bash just as it is about to attack, or by luring it into a bomb blast. This will leave the Stalmaster stunned for several seconds, although it recovers much more quickly from bombs than normal Stalfos. As the Stalmaster takes damage, pieces of its armor will gradually drop off. At one point, the Stalmaster's helmet will fall off and break, revealing that he actually has a third eye on his forehead. This will enrage it and it will attack more aggressively, swiping Link every time he misses a sword cut. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] Stalmasters appear as enemy units and their behavior is similar to Darknuts. Like the Darknuts encountered in the game, Stalmasters can be forced into exposing their Weak Point Meter if the player attacks them from the front then quickly dodges behind them, exposing their weak point meter. Stalmaster can throw their weapon in a straight boomerang-like fashion. They are vulnerable to the Boomerang/Gale Boomerang during one of their attacks. Material Drops * ''Bronze Material - Stalmaster Wrist Bone * Silver Material - Stalmaster's Skull Dark Stalmaster ]] '''Dark Stalmasters' are a Dark shadowy variant that appear as enemies in certain Adventure Mode scenarios. They have the same attacks, weaknesses, and Material drops as Stalmasters. Hyrule Warriors Legends s in the Battlefield Info menu from Hyrule Warriors Legends]] A special group of Stalmasters called Controller Troops appear as members of Ghirahim's Forces in Linkle's Tale: The Demon Lord's Plan. They are used to control Mini-Imprisoned summoned by Moblin Ceremonial Troops. A special group of Dark Stalmasters called Sealed Troops appear as members of Ganondorf's Forces in Liberation of the Triforce. They have the power to suppress the power of the Light Arrows and are summoned by Ganon in an attempt to protect himself from the power of the Light Arrows. Gallery File:Stalmaster.jpg|Link fighting a Stalmaster in Skyward Sword Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Stalmaster (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|8-Bit Stalmaster Adventure Mode sprite from the ''Hyrule Warriors'' series File:Hyrule Warriors Enforcers Stalmaster (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Stalmaster dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors Video See also * Stalfos * Controller Troop * LD-002G Scervo * LD-003K Dreadfuse Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword mini-bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Undead